


The Shadow of Almia

by LadyoftheWoods



Category: Pokemon Ranger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheWoods/pseuds/LadyoftheWoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storm runs off to join Ranger School, but what adventures await her there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shadow of Almia

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the characters I'll be using are my own that I'm making up. My friends and I used to play Pokemon in my basement, so that's where the basis for many of my characters is coming from.

My blood runs cold as I look behind me, running desperately on. I quicken my pace as I hear the footsteps grew louder behind me, light brown hair flaring out in the wind. Where is my partner? He was supposed to be here, supposed to meet me. What did they do?   
The panic rises until I spin around, ready to confront my pursuer, but before I can challenge whoever it is . . .   
I wake up in my bed, panting. Nightmare. Just a dream, you’re just nervous about leaving for school tomorow. I sigh and lean back, catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror on my dresser. My hair is slicked back with sweat and my stormy blue eyes are open wide, as if I haven’t recovered from the shock of my dream yet. Although, this isn’t the first time I’ve had a dream like that, and that worries me.  
I glance at the clock. It reads six A.M, but I get up anyway. I’m not going to be able to get back to sleep after all, why even bother trying? Quickly I throw what I need to bring in my duffel bag and hop in the shower, making as little noise as possible. Once that’s done and I’m dressed in my usual jeans and blue T-shirt I sneak downstairs, dodging all the squeaky parts of the wood.  
I reach the ground floor and am nearly to the front door when I hear a small voice call out “Sis, where are you going?” I turn around and sigh. It’s my little brother, looking up at me with big eyes, confused. “Hey, don’t worry okay? You know about the pokemon rangers right?” I ask, making my tone secretive. He nods, curious now, and I continue. “Well they have a school, and that’s where I’m going. I’m going to become a ranger, and help pokemon. But you can’t tell mom and dad, okay? They don’t want me to go.”  
I can see him processing what I just said, the gears in his mind turning. Finally he nods, “Okay.” He says seriously, and I can tell he means it. “Bye bud. I’ll write to you when I get there.” I say, kneeling to hug him, and kiss his head, then I’m out the door and on the way to freedom.  
I exit quietly, and begin walking through the forest on the way to the school. My parents didn’t want me to become a ranger. “You should be something practical. Something you can live comfortably while doing.” I suppose they’re only worried about me, especially after the rangers had to fight off Team Dim Sun, and face Darkrai on the top of the Altru Tower. But that’s all over now anyway, and I don’t plan on doing anything that dangerous. Just being a small town ranger keeping the peace works for me.  
“Storm, wait!” Calls a voice from behind me. I roll my eyes and turn around, walking backwards as he runs to catch up with me. “What Tom?” I say, turning forwards as he catches up and walks alongside me. “I knew you were going, I just wanted to say goodbye.” He says, sounding sweet. I glance at him before answering politely. “Thanks Tom. I won’t be gone long, hopefully.” Tom studies me, brown hair falling down into his hazel eyes. I’m trying to be polite, but also push him away. He has a crush on me, and I don’t want to lead him on. He’s a nice boy and all, I just don’t feel that for him.  
“Alright. See you soon then.” He says uncertainly, and turns to head back to town. I sigh and continue on. The school is only one village away, so I’m almost there when I feel like something’s watching me. I spin around quickly, ready to yell at whoever was trying to sneak up on me, but I see no one. Oddly enough, I hear nothing too. There are always flying types around here, Tailows or Starlys mostly, and they’re usually pretty noisy in the morning. But right now there’s nothing. I shiver slightly and continue on my way, speeding up despite myself.  
I sigh in relief when I reach the big gates to the ranger school, and they open as I approach. Waiting for me is an elderly man, with white hair and a brown suit. He has a sparkle in his blue eyes and I like him immediately.  
“Hello Storm, and welcome to the ranger school. I’m Mr.Lamont, the head of this school, and I hope to get to know you as you study here.” His voice is smooth, and I can tell he’s said this same thing to many other students over the years. Despite this there is warmth in his voice that can’t be faked, and I can feel he cares very much for this place and it’s students. “Thank you sir, but there is one thing you should know.” I say hesitantly, and Mr. Lamont says “Oh?” So I explain. “My parents don’t know I’m here sir. That is, I left without telling them, since they didn’t want me to come. I understand if you don’t want me to stay sir, I wouldn’t want to get you in trouble.” I say, realizing I mean it. Mr. Lamont just smiles, and beckons me to follow him.  
“Storm, one of the many blessings of my old age is that I have become a rather good judge of personality. I can see when someone is smart and clever, but too shy to show it, or when someone acts friendly and nice but is actually cruel on the inside. And sometimes, on rare occasions, I feel as if I can see into a persons heart. That’s how it is with you my dear, and I see someone who’s brave and adventurous, while also being steady and kind. I see someone who just wants to help however she can. I also see that you have a, how to phrase it, skill of some kind that will make you an exceptional ranger, one who’s able to bond on a deeper level than many others. So no, I will not send you away, rather, I would ask you to stay, learn, and if you grow to trust me enough, I urge you to not hide the gift you’ve been given. No, I can’t tell what it is,” He says to my somewhat shocked and questioning expression, “But I can help you learn. I’ll leave you to think on that Storm, and I do hope you have a wonderful time here.”  
He leaves me to think in front of a large stone statue. The plaque reads Pledge Stone. I stare thoughtfully at it, wondering how exactly he could tell about my “power” as I always referred to it. It was a strange thing, after all, and hard to understand. As far as I know I’d always had it. Exactly how it works, I don’t know, but it lets me hear pokemon once I’ve formed some sort of bond with them. And I don’t mean hear them say their names, I mean hear them speak, like people do. Kind of like telepathy between me and the pokemon, where I can hear their thoughts in my mind, and they can hear mine. It’s one of the reasons I decided to come here, because I know I can help them better than anyone else since I can just ask them what’s wrong. I’ve never told anyone though, and I kept it hidden out of fear people would think I was crazy. But Mr. Lamont seemed to know already anyway, and it seems like he’s got his own kind of power, but with people instead of pokemon. Like he can sense the nature of a person, which is probably very useful to him considering he runs a school. Maybe I will talk to him about it later. Maybe.  
I head up the hill to the school, smiling as I step inside. It smells like old paper and slightly woody, and light streams through windows placed on either side of the hallway. I look at my schedule and head to the classroom on the left, the one marked Ms. April. It would have been strange to be in the other room, that was where the teacher taught who turned out to be working for Blake. I’m surprised Mr. Lamont didn’t see that coming.  
I shake off these thoughts as I walk into the room, nervous to meet all these new people. I’m generally a quiet person, but I want to be active in the school, I want to be a leader. “Alright class, settle down!” The lady at the front of the room says over the noise of chatter. Immediately everyone settles into their seats, and I slide into an empty desk. “Now class, today we have a new student joining us.” At this mumbles break out around the room, and I look around sceptically. “Storm, could you please stand up and introduce yourself?” Ms. April asks. I stand up and push my hair back self consciously. “HI, I’m Storm from Vientown.” I say, and sit down. “Good. Now, everyone should have been issued a textbook. We won’t use it much, but it will help with the basics. . .”


End file.
